Known shipping containers for material such as calcium carbide include means for supplying inert gas under pressure to the container interior and also include telescopically related tubular elements arranged to conduct the material discharged from such a container into a point of use and such telescopic means may be pressurized by inert gas. Representative of the above described background art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,021 issued Jan. 23, 1962 and titled "Shipping Container".